The Call
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Déjame contarte la historia de la llamada que cambió mi destino. SasuNaru and more.
1. Chapter 1

-Buff que frío -Volví a soltar por quinta vez en la noche. ¿Como se les ocurría salir con -2º grados a la calle? Pero así son ellos, mis amigos. Yo por insistencia suya, después de 1 hora negándome, acabé acompañándoles. Solo tenía ganas de volver a casa y echarme a dormir.

-Deja de quejarte rubio -Espetó alguien a mi espalda, para después darme un leve empujón -Hoy será nuestra noche.

-Siempre dices eso Sai -Gruño Kiba acelerando el paso. …l es un chico alegre, optimista y mi mejor amigo desde que eramos unos críos. Nos llevamos genial. Me a ayudado en montones de ocasiones y sé que siempre estará ahí.

Sai es más fastidioso, graciosillo y borde. A veces no se ni como lo soporto. Intenta picarme cada vez que puede y yo caigo como un imbécil. Es huérfano y vive solo, supongo que por eso se a vuelto tan irritante.

Luego está Ino, la chica del grupo. Moderna, atrevida y sin complejos. Esos son los calificativos que mejor la describen. Le encanta salir y como no, ligarse a cuantos pueda. A pesar de eso, nadie se mete en su forma de vivir. Es encantadora.

-Eh hombre de negro -Llamó Sai -Si no te das prisa te dejamos aquí plantado.

Eche la vista atrás y estaba Itachi, recargando la espalda contra la pared, fumando. No me había fijado pero hoy estaba más siniestro que de costumbre. Llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada y encima una gabardina larga del mismo color. Pantalones ceñidos, dejando ver su buen formado cuerpo y botas americanas. De su oreja lucia un pendiente en forma de aro.

Para que negarlo, era guapo, sumamente atractivo. Muchísimas chicas habían llorado desconsoladas por él, otros hombres terminaban con el corazón roto después de sus negativas. A pesar de estar soltero, nunca se interesaba por nadie. Decía que no estaban a su altura, que eran feos o estúpidos. Quizás en alguna ocasión terminaba en la cama con alguno, pero no pasaba más de ser un simple polvo.

-¿Y tu novio? -Preguntó Ino echando atrás su larga melena rubia que se ondeaba al viento. Me encogí de hombros.

-En casa -Contesté.

-Haha Dí que sí Naruto, las esposas que se queden arreglando la casita mientras los hombres salen a divertirse -Como me sacaba de quicio. Estuve a punto de pegarle una hostia pero me contuve.

-No es mi esposa -Bramé rojo encarando a Sai-Y se queda porque esta resfriado. Ya bastante me a costado convencerlo de que no me acompañará.

Solté un suspiro y empece a caminar tras ellos seguido de Itachi. Esa noche sería larga. Maldije mi debilidad por dejarme arrastrar hasta allí. Tenia las manos congeladas, ya que se me habían olvidado los guantes. Intenté calentarlas frotándomelas entre sí, no con mucho éxito.

Miré hacía mi derecha, por alguna razón hoy estaba más callado que de costumbre. Volvió a sacar un cigarro de su paquete y lo encendió en silenció. Dio una larga bocanada y me devolvió la mirada. Me sobresalte.

-¿Qué miras? -Espetó brusco.

Imposible, ya lo había intentado millones de veces sin lograr nada. Era imposible saber que pensaba.

-Nada.

Al cabo de 10 minutos nos paramos enfrente de un local iluminado por bombillas de color negro y rojo; "Akatsuki". No me resultaba familiar. Al ver como entraban les seguí. Nada más pisar aquel lugar una nube de humo entró directamente en mis ojos cegandome. La música estaba tan alta que apenas lograbas oír tus propias palabras.

-¿Que coño es este sitio? -Grité abriéndome paso entre la gente que no paraba de dar empujones. Me ignoraron yendo directamente hacía la barra.

Conseguí llegar yo también, después de varios codazos y algún que otro insulto recibido. Kiba estaba tomando Vodka con limón. Pedí lo mismo y me senté a su lado.

-Mirala -Me señalo a Ino que había aprovechado a un grupo de jovencitos solos para sentarse junto a ellos. Estaban riendo y bebiendo. No paraban de mirar su delantera descaradamente.

-Pedazo de pervertidos -Murmure tomando un tragó de mi vaso.

-Jaja ¡Vamos Naruto! Que no esté Gaara no significa que no puedas divertirse -Fue entonces cuando me percaté. Era la primera vez desde que estaba con Gaara que salia sin él. Nunca me dejaba solo y insistía en acompañarme hasta para comprar. Es un celoso rematado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Me habría echo caso y se habría acostado nada más irme yo?

-Uhm... -Sople echando a un lado mis pensamientos. Tenía razón. Ya que estaba allí intentaría olvidarme de lo demás y pasar un buen rato.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar y la gente se volvió loca. La pista estaba a rebosar. Bailaban dejándose llevar por el ritmo de cada nota. Disfrutando del ambiente.

Pude distinguir la figura de Sai entre la multitud. Se movía provocativo. Varios botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabrochados, descubriendo su pecho pálido y firme.

En una esquina alejado de todos, solitario y con cara de pocos amigos, Itachi.

La melodía de mi mobil me pilló por sorpresa. Me levanté y lo cogí de mi bolsillo.

_Gaara llamando._

-Voy al baño a contestar. Es Gaara -Explique a Kiba.

-Está por allí -Dijo apuntando hacía un pequeño pasillo oscuro.

Me adentré como pude. También estaba lleno. Algunos furiosos porque tenían ganas de mear y otros borrachos riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo? - Contesté tapándome una oreja para oírle mejor.

-¡Naruto! ¿Como estás? ¿Volverás pronto? -Apenas le escuchaba. La cobertura apenas me permitía entender su voz.

-Si. No lo sé. Estos quieren quedarse -Dije alzando la voz.

-¿Donde estás? -

-Creo que voy a llegar tarde, así que no me esperes despierto ¿Vale? ¿Me escuchas Gaara? -

-¿Naruto? -Definitivamente se perdía la conexión.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien -Colgé.

Un chico estaba vomitando delante de la puerta. Que asco pensé. Los demás hicieron muecas de disgusto y otro estaba dándole palmadas en la espalda preguntándole por su estado. Decidí quedarme adentro un rato. El aire no estaba tan cargado y se podía respirar mejor. Me eche agua en la cara y algo en el pelo. Tenia los cabellos revueltos y unas pintas de macarra...

No es que fuera muy presumido pero me gustaba arreglarme. Aunque hoy con las prisas me había puesto lo primero que había pillado; camiseta apretada azul con mangas negras y unos pantalones vaqueros desteñidos y gastados.

-Aparta -Alguien me empujo hacía un lado. Echo la cabeza debajo del grifo.

¿Pero que se creía? Puto borde.

Cuando se alzo, los mechones negros caían encima de su frente y me estaba mirando desafiante. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus pupilas dilatadas. Su piel era tan blanca como la de Sai. Llevaba una camisa de seda roja a conjunto con unos pantalones negros.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? -Soltó de la manera más desagradable posible.

Negué y empezó a toser. Se llevo la mano a la boca y vi como se manchaba de líquido carmesí. ¿Sangre? Me apresuré y le ayude a aguantar el equilibrio, ya que empezaba a tambalearse.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté preocupado. Tosía cada vez más.

Mi corazón empezó a bombear a mil por hora. ¿Y si la palmaba? Tenía muy mala cara y su cuerpo temblaba. Emitió un par de palabras que no logré entender y se incorporó. Suspiré aliviado.

-¡No me toques! -Murmuro apartándome bruscamente. Encima que le ayudaba ¡Desagradecido!

Se encerró en un lavabo y yo me quede shockado. No estaba echo para ese "mundillo". Deseaba que pasaran los minutos rápidos para irme. No me gustaba ese sitio y gente era de lo peor.

Unos golpes llamaron mi atención. Un tipo grandote acompañado de otro más bajito pero igual de fuerte estaban golpeando la puerta donde se había metido aquel chico.

-¡Hijo de puta! Sal y paganos lo que nos debes. No vamos a dejarte hasta que cumplas tu parte -Chillaban haciendo retumbar el portillo -¿Vas a salir o qué?

-Que os den -

-¡Te vamos a matar! -Me asusté y me aleje unos pasos. La cosa se estaba poniendo cada vez más fea y yo no quería ser testigo de ningún asesinato.

Siguieron gritando hasta que la puerta chirrido y no tuve ni tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando delante de mis ojos hasta pasados varios segundos. Al salir le había dando un puño al más alto en el estomago y estaba retorciéndose en el suelo. El otro se había tirando encima suyo y estaba pegandole en la cara.

Nadie hacía nada por separarles. Al contrario, parecía que se divertían viendo el "espectáculo".

El moreno se encargaba de devolverle los golpes. Le reventó la nariz y fue entonces cuando aprovecho para pateare. …l tenia varios moratones y alguna que otra herida. Su camisa antes impecable y sin ninguna arruga ahora estaba desgarrada mostrando parte de sus brazos.

Escupió sangre y se rasco los ojos algo desorientado. Sus piernas flaqueaban y su andar era torpe. Cuando estaba a punto de salir el tipo se levanto rabioso y fue hacía él dispuesto a seguir con la pelea.

Grite hacía el de cabellos negros pero no me oía así que opté por actuar. Le pegué al tipo por detrás con todas mis fuerzas, logrando tumbarle. Me sorprendí a mi mismo al actuar de esa forma. Odiaba pelearme y siempre evitaba meterme en movidas, pero no había tenido más remedio que hacerlo. Si a los demás les daba igual a mi no. No quería que jodieran más a aquel chaval.

Lo agarré de la manga y lo conduje hasta afuera lo más rápido que pude. Teníamos que salir de allí como fuera o no lo contaríamos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y respiraba con dificultad.

-Joder en que líos me metes -Comente cogiéndole con más fuerza.

Por el camino me tope con Sai, el cual andaba ya medio bebido.

-Veo que has encontrado a un cachorrito -Se rió en mi cara y pase de largo. No estaba para sus bromitas. Tenia los nervios a punto de estallarme.

Volví hasta donde estaba Kiba y me lo encontré con la mano vendada. Itachi estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué te a pasado? -

-Un gilipollas...-Gruño -Se le escapo el vaso y los cristales me salpicaron. Me arde tsk...-Se quejo.

-¿Y este? -Itachi me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Otro gilipollas -Respondí -Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Me largo.

Ni siquiera me despedí de Ino. Salí a todo prisa de ese asqueroso lugar y al fin pude sentir el viento fresco chocar en mi cara. Aspire una bocanada de aire. Oí unas sirenas a lo lejos y me apresuré. Le sujeté por la cintura y caminamos hasta que estuvimos lo suficiente alejados. Entonces me paré.

Habíamos llegado hasta en un callejón desierto en el que apenas se colaba la luz de una farola. Lo dejé con cuidado en el asfalto y me arrodille a su lado.

Parecía estar en otro mundo. No reaccionaba y estaba empezando a sudar. Lo sacudí. Nada. Alce su mentón y mis ojos se toparon con los suyos. Negros y penetrantes, indescifrables. Me recordaban a alguien.

-¿Qué has tomado? -Insistí al ver que no hablaba.

Me miró como se mira a una cucaracha muerta y volvió a toser. Fuera lo que fuera que se hubiera tomado le había dejado echo polvo. Espere a que se calmara y entonces una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Les he dado bien -Comento con la voz algo forzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu estás loco? -Me indigné -¿Sabes que por tu culpa casi me matan? Si no fuera porque te sacado de allí ahora estarías en el otro mundo.

Echo la cabeza hacía atrás y miro el cielo.

-Nadie a pedido tu ayuda -Comentó cabreandome del todo.

-Sabes...Por mi como si te mueres. ¡Vete a la mierda! -Le dí la espalda y empece a caminar dejandole atrás.

No me contesto. Seguí caminando. Al fin y al cabo yo ya había echo mi parte, aunque él no lo tuviera en cuenta y le importara bien poco que le hubiera defendido.

-¡Hey! -Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina su voz me paró. Me giré y seguía tal y como lo había dejado.

-Ven.

Simple y directo. Y no se ni porque obedecí como un perro. A veces por bueno era tonto y al final todos acaban por aprovecharse de mi. Odiaba esa actitud miá.

Volví hacía él y por primera vez note que su expresión había cambiado. No sabría describirla pero sentí pena.

-Creo que tengo el muslo tocado -

Le tendí la mano y posicioné su brazo por detrás de mi cuello, recargando el peso de su cuerpo. Seguía temblando y algunas de sus heridas todavía sangraban.

-Gracias....-

-¿Te duele? -

-Un poco...-Con tanto lió no me había percatado, pero olía muy bien. Una fragancia masculina lo bastante fuerte como para no olvidarte de ella.

-Está bien. ¿Vives cerca? -Pregunté tratando de poner las ideas en claro.

-¿Por? -Frunció el ceño y rece para que la paciencia estuviera de mi parte. Como siguiera con su comportamiento de crío malo y pasota, lo dejaría allí tirando a su suerte.

-¿Pretendes que te cure aquí en medio de la calle? -Ironice -¿O es que piensas pasar la noche al ras? A mi casa no puedo llevarte -Sentencie pensando en Gaara. Si viera que llevo a un chico y encima en ese estado acabaría peor que él.

-Vivo a dos manzanas de aquí. En la calle del Norte, número 12, piso cuarto, puerta 2.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Las 1:04.

-Genial...-Susurre cansado.

Antes de que llegáramos se desmayo. Y como pesaba. Las fuerzas por momentos me fallaban pero al final resistí.

Cuando llegamos estaban empezando a caer gotitas. Urgé en sus bolsillos y cogí la llave. Al entrar estaba todo oscuro ¿Viviría solo? Prendí la luz y lleve al chico hasta un gran sofa blanco no muy lejos de la entrada. Le tumbé encima y fui a cerrar la puerta.

-Dios...-

Eche un vistazo al piso. A primera vista era bastante grande y estaba muy bien equipado; al fondo tenía grandes estanterías llenas de libros y en otra una gran minicadena y una tele de plasma ultimo modelo.

-Niñito rico...-Exhalé fastidiado.

Las cortinas rojas le daban un toque elegante a conjunto con la moqueta de color escarlata. En medio una pequeña mesita de cristal adornaba solitaria. Una puerta estaba semi abierta enseñando una cocina de lo más moderna.

¿Pero que clase de tío era ese? Encima ahora si que no podía dejarle sin más. No sin que antes despertara y me asegurara de que estaba bien.

Mi móvil vibró.

_Tiene un mensaje nuevo._

¿Por qué no contestas a mis llamadas? Estoy preocupado por ti.

_Llamame._

_No puedo dormir si tu no estás..._

_Gaara._

-Mierda...-Me senté al lado de ese tipo que no conocía de nada y que seguía inconsciente.

Jamás había echo tantas locuras como esta noche. Mi vida era de lo más monótona y aburrida aunque me gustaba esa tranquilidad. Con Gaara estaba bien y eramos felices.

Pero esa emoción y a la vez peligro que había experimentado era totalmente nuevo para mi.

No me desagradaba del todo...


	2. Chapter 2

Me desesperé. Media hora, una hora...Hasta pasadas dos horas no despertó.

-¿Uhm...? ¿Y tú? -Me levanté del sofá en el cual me había recostado y suspiré pesadamente.

-Me largo. Solo quería asegurarme que estarías bien.

-¿No vas a quedarte? -¿Quedarme? ¿En que estaba pensando? Por supuesto que no me quedaría. No le conocía de nada y encima por su culpa me había expuesto.

-No. Me esperan -Le miré y vi como estaba examinando sus heridas.

-Sasuke -

-¿Qué? -

-Me llamo Sasuke. ¿Y tu? -

-Na...Naruto -Respondí no muy seguro. ¿Por que se molestaba en presentarse? Me iría y no volveríamos a vernos nunca más.

En un atrevimiento por mi parte quise saber más.

-Sé que no es asunto mio...pero...esos tipos...

-Me hubieran matado de no ser por ti -Una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro al rozar la gran marca que le habían echo en el pecho.

-No te la toques, se infectará -Le advertí y me miró con cara rara.

-Será mejor que te vayas -Se levantó y paso olímpicamente de mi.

Esas reacciones en él hacían que me enfureciera. ¿Como podía llegar a ser tan repelente? Volví a sentarme y espere a que saliera por la puerta de lo que supuse era el cuarto de baño.

-¿Todavía sigues ahí? -Dijo tomando un cigarro del paquete de tabaco que había encima de una silla.

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que paso? -Pregunte enfadado.

-No -

-¿Por que no? ¡Tengo derecho! -Exigí.

-Cuanto menos sepas mejor....zorrito - Sin poder evitarlo me ruborice. Y se dio cuenta. Estaba provocandome de la peor manera y lo lograba.

-¿Eres tonto tu o que? -Salté apretando los puños -Zorro tu bastardo -Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

¿Pretendía burlarse de mi o acaso esa jodida forma de ser era natural para él?

-Va no te enfades, estoy de coña -Tomo dos vasos de la mesita y los lleno -Toma, relajate chico.

-No quiero. Y no deberías beber más...casi la palmas -

-Tsk...-Se bebió de un sorbo todo el líquido y volvió a llenarlo el doble.

Suspire y tratando de aguantar mis ganas de matarle me dirigí hacia él quitandole el licor.

-Deja de beber joder ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? -Tenia los nervios a flor de piel.

Él se encogió de hombros y se echo sobre el sofa.

-¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Mi niñera? Haré lo que se me venga en gana ¿Esta claro? -Definitivamente odiaba a ese tipo.

-Esta bien. Púdrete, niñato malcriado -Chillé saliendo. Dí un fuerte portazo y partí corriendo de ese lugar.

Afuera todavía estaba haciendo más frío que antes pero me dio igual. Había sido una noche horrible y desee con todas mis fuerzas que Gaara estuviera ahí.

…

Al llegar a casa me encontré a Gaara durmiendo en el sillón. Seguramente se había quedado dormido esperándome. Al oírme entrar se despertó sobresaltado y me miro visiblemente mosqueado.

-Hasta que te dignas a llegar...-No tenia ganas de escuchar sus reproches, ni sus estúpidos celos.

-Gaara....He pasado mala noche...no empieces – Me quite la camiseta que apestaba a humo y me dirigí hasta la habitación.

-Es que no te entiendo Naruto.

Me hablaba y no le escuchaba. Siempre era él la victima. Yo el idiota que me largaba dejando a mi novio enfermo en la cama.

Supe que esa noche no iba a clavar mis uñas en su espalda, ni a gemir su nombre entre sudor.

-¿Me escuchas? -

-Sí -Suspire y le devolví la mirada ofuscado -Por favor...quiero dormir -El echo de que tratara de mantenerme sereno y hacerle comprender que sus dudas, enfados y reprimendas eran innecesarios no funcionada. Nunca lo hacían. Y ya me había acostumbrado.

-Pues no lo parece. Es como hablar con la pared. Aunque te diga que te estés conmigo, prefieres salir con tus amigos -Hablo haciendo énfasis en "amigos" con desgana.

A veces llegaba a pensar que su comportamiento por controlarme se pasaba de la ralla. Yo también necesitaba mi espacio, sin él. Y si quería salir solo, lo haría.

-¿Que hay de malo en eso? -Cuestioné frustrado -Deja los celos Gaara por dios. No tienen sentido... -Me acerque hacía él y me abrace a su cuerpo entrelazando mis brazos por su cuello.

-¿Desde cuando me mientes? -Me separé unos centímetros y clave mi mirada en la suya.

-No te miento...¿Que dices? -

-Hace un rato me llamo Kiba preguntando por ti. Me contó que desde hacía horas te habías marchado del local.

-Mierda...¿Y por que no me llamo directamente a mi? -No es que quisiera esconderle lo de Sasuke a Gaara pero pensé que por el momento y hasta que se hubiera calmado era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Dudaba sinceramente de si contárselo o no -Bueno, estuve por allí...

-Ya veo...-Se soltó de mi agarré y salió de la habitación.

Enseguida fui detrás y pude notar su semblante serio y aunque lo ocultara, también su rabia contenida.

-Gaara...-Se recostó en el sillón otra vez y se tapó con una pequeña mantita azul que empleábamos cuando veíamos la tele -¿Que haces? Ven a la cama.

-No -

-Me agotas coño...-Murmuré haciendo que reaccionara al instante con mis palabras.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo te agoto? ¿Acaso has visto como estoy? -Hasta que me lo dijo no me fije con detenimiento. Tenia sus ojeras mucho más marcadas y un semblante bastante deprimente -Me pasado toda la noche preocupado por ti gilipollas. Pensando e ideando mil y una excusas por la cual no contestabas a mis mensajes, y no volvías a casa...y mientras tanto tu...-Su voz se quebró -...me dices que estuviste por ahí...-Algunas lagrimas finas empezaron a caer mojando sus pálidas mejillas -No es muy difícil imaginarse que estuviste haciendo...

A pesar de que me dolía horrores verlo lastimado yo también lo estaba. Por no darme ni siquiera un voto de confianza y pensar lo peor de mi, quien no le había dado nunca motivos para dudar.

-¿Y que se supone que estuve haciendo eh? -Grité descontrolado -¿Liándome con un borracho por las calles? ¿Tirándome a alguna fulanada prostituta? O peor aun...Preparando una orgía con 10 tíos buenísimos.

-Eres odioso...-Lo sabía. Y mucho más cuando se enfadaba decía cosas que no sentía. Pero me dolían...Si supiera cuanto me dolían...

-Tú más, celoso de mierda -Espeté y tomando una cazadora del pechero salí a la calle terriblemente disgustado.

…

No, no volvería. A pesar de mis ganas de estar como antes. De abrazarlo, de consolarle y decirle que todo estaba bien y no había pasado nada...No. Me había tragado mi orgullo por Gaara muchísimas veces. No me importaba si era por él, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Me moría de sueño y de frío. Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón el móvil y llame a Kiba. Al cabo de 3 minutos de insistentes llamadas, desistí. Estaría durmiendo la resaca y tampoco era plan de molestarle. Pensé en quien podía llamar a esas horas pero no se me ocurrió a nadie con quien tuviera la suficiente confianza. No quería tener que dar explicaciones o que los demás se enteraran que había discutido con Gaara.

Vagabundee más de media hora hasta que la imagen de Sasuke volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza. ¿Y si iba a su casa? Al fin y al cabo era un extraño y estaba seguro que el no se metería. Además me lo debía por salvarle el pellejo.

Caminé hasta el piso que hacía horas había dejado y al estar frente a la puerta vacilé. ¿Estaría despierto todavía? ¿Bebiendo?... Dí unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y nadie contesto. Tampoco se escuchaba ruido dentro. Esperé un rato y cuando ya estaba por irme oí como entreabrían la puerta.

-¿Que cojones quieres? -Mustió con los ojos medio cerrados por la luz.

-Yo...verás... -No sabia con que cara decírselo todo. Como se lo tomaría, ni siquiera sabía el porque al final había acudido a él.

-¿Si? La gente normal a estas horas duerme ¿Sabes? A mi me gustaría hacerlo -Volvió con su actitud altanera y me contuve como pude.

-Necesito quedarme en tu casa -Al terminar la frase y procesarla me miro con los ojos desorbitados. Como si acabará de decir que se acabaría el mundo hoy mismo. Aun así no dijo nada y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar.

Encendió la luz y me quede estático ante su figura. Tan solo llevaba unos boxers negros como prenda de dormir. Dejaba a la vista sus perfectos pectorales lisos y su vientre firme. Sus piernas a simple vista parecían fuertes y seguramente lo eran. Algunos alborotados cabellos le caían por sobre la frente y su aliento olía a puro alcohol.

-¿Te has peleado con tu novio? -Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Como lo sabes? -Contesté sorprendiéndome.

-Típico -Después de inspeccionarme de arriba a abajo volvió a sonreír. Si no fuera porque en verdad necesitaba descansar y un techo donde hospedarme le hubiera dado algo más que un buen par de puñetazos -¿Y tu ropa?

Me mire y dejaba entrever mis abdominales por debajo de la cazadora.

-En casa... -Se carcajeo en mi cara ante mi respuesta. Esta vez no le seguí el juego.

Me senté en una silla de la sala y él me señaló una puerta que estaba casi al final.

-Puedes dormir allí. La casa es muy grande y sobran habitaciones. Si quieres algo estaré en aquella -Su habitación estaba casi al lado de la miá.

-No creo que vuelva...-Mustié apenado.

-¿En serio? Pues si que a sido seria la bronca -Tomo otra silla y se sentó dándome un leve empujón -¡Mejor! Así te quedás aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me quedé? -Cada vez me desconcertaba más.

-¿Por que no? Vivo solo y esto es muy aburrido...-Recostó su cabeza sobre su mano -Es un rollo...

-Será porque quieres. Cualquiera querría estar con un chico como tú...-No me dí cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que el mal estuvo echo. Sasuke rió y yo al ver su cara quise que me tragara la tierra.

-¿En serio piensas eso? -Su expresión se volvió seria de repente -Pareces que no todos creen lo mismo...

Por una vez me pareció una persona completamente diferente. Quizás también le habían echo daño...Tenia ganas de preguntárselo y saber más sobre Sasuke. Quería y por otro lado me daba miedo.

-¿Le quieres? -Me tomo por sorpresa y me choco como ninguna otra pregunta. Era obvio ¿Por que me preguntaba algo así?

-Claro -Tardé en contestar – Es mi novio.

-¿Lo es? -Curioseó.

-¿Y tu? -Force rápidamente cambiando de tema. Me incomodaba. Lo captó y dejo de preguntar.

-Bueno, hasta hace días también tenia novio.

-¿Cortasteis? … -Ya no era simple curiosidad lo que me hacía indagar en el tema. Era una forma de lograr que Sasuke se abriera, aunque fuera hablando de su ex.

-Me dejo...-Sus rasgos reflejaron un deje de melancolía.

-Vaya...lo siento -Me sentí culpable por hacerle revivir malos recuerdos.

-Creía que podía dominarme a su antojo. En realidad estaba cagado de miedo de que le dejara yo antes, por eso me dejo él. Que cobarde -No entendí muy bien a que se refería pero no agregué nada más y esperé a que fuera Sasuke quien retomará la conversación.

-Le odio...-Se levantó de repente y me dio la espalda -Me iré a dormir.

-Esta bien...-Ya bastantes emociones había tenido y lo cierto es que yo también lo necesitaba. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Me dirigí hasta la habitación que me había indicado Sasuke y la examine con la mirada.

Cortinas azuladas a juego con el color de las paredes. Una gran cama de matrimonio enmedio de dos mesitas de noche. Una con una lamparita y otra con un marco de fotos vació. Al otro lado había un gran armario de madera y una estantería con tres cajones anchos.

Jamás había dormido en una habitación tan amplia. Definitivamente el piso de ese chico era un palacio. Me acerque hasta la cama, la cual tenia unas sabanas rojas con cuatro cojines por encima. Fui con cuidado de no pisar demasiado la alfombra que había en el suelo.

Me recosté en el mullido colchón exhalando hondo. Que suave. Desprendía una fragancia agradable y embriagadora. Me encantaba.

Estaba tan cansado que me dormí al instante sin siquiera darme tiempo a apagar la luz. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya se colaban los rayos del sol, pero a mi me dio la impresión que no había pasado mucho tiempo y así era, apenas amanecía.

Oí unos gritos provenientes de fuera. Se escuchaba chillar la voz de Sasuke mezclada con otra algo más madura pero en un tono más bajito. Me acerqué hasta la puerta descalzo y evitando hacer ruido para oír mejor.

-Yo ya te olvidé. Aquí no pintas nada -El corazón empezó a bombearme rápidamente. ¿Sasuke estaba llorando?

-Sabes que lo nuestro no termino..-Con suma lentitud abrí despacio la puerta para poder ver las figuras que discutían en la sala.

-¡Marchate joder! -

De espaldas pude distinguir a alguien algo más alto que él, de pelo largo y oscuro. Cuando volvió a hablar reconocí su voz al instante. Sentí un nudo en el estomago que me ahogaba. ¿Que hacía allí? ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba tan echo polvo? ¿Se conocían?

-En Akatsuki te vi. Tenias un aspecto deplorable. Estaban tan colocado que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia delante de tus narices -Se acercó hasta Sasuke y lo tomó del mentón -Tuviste suerte que Naruto te ayudará, yo te habría dejado ahí tirado.

En ese momento todo mi ser vibró.

-Hermanito estúpido...Desde que me fui, no sabes vivir sin mi, ¿No es así? -Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Inmóvil -Por eso te pasas el día entre drogas y bebida. Reacciona -Lo que vino después no sabría explicarlo muy bien ya que cerré la puerta después de que Itachi agarrara a Sasuke por la nuca violentamente y le besará con desdén.

Me agache y abrace mis rodillas tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido...


	3. Chapter 3

Permanecí encerrado en la habitación un buen rato. No volví a dormirme, imposible después de lo que había pasado. ¿Era verdad? Sasuke estuvo saliendo con su propio hermano ¿Itachi? ¿Nuestro amigo? Es cierto que él siempre se mantenia distante y no hablaba de su familia, ni ligues, pero descubir esa verdad de sopeton era demasiado para mi...

Lo unico que tenía claro en ese momento era que a Sasuke le había afcetado mucho su visita, tanto como provocarle el llanto a él. El supuesto chico duro y vacilon que se peleaba en los club y bebía hasta caer exhausto.

Me sentía fuera de lugar. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo desde el primer momento en que pise el piso de Sasuke. Nunca debí haberle conocido, ni intentar conocerle. Ahora que lo había echo me arrepentía.

No vinó a despertarme, ni se molesto en llamarme para desayunar. Cuando decidí salir ya era mediodia y por lo visto, Sasuke había salido ya que no había nadie en todo el recinto. Miré mi movil y no ví ninguna llamada nueva. Gaara se habría tomado demasiado a pecho lo que le dije. Siempre era él quien acababa llamandome para hacer las paces, pero esta vez tenia la impresion de que las cosas serian diferentes.

Fuí hasta la cocina y allí tome un vaso de leche y nada más. No tenia estomago para nada y todavia me dolia un poco la cabeza de la noche anterior. Después me duche y tome algo de ropa prestada del armario de Sasuke. No quería aprovecharme pero lo cierto es que tampoco podía ir toda mi vida desnudo con el pecho descubierto. Hasta que arreglara mis ideas y me atreviera a volver a hablar con Gaara tendría que conformarme.

Sasuke regresó pasadas tres horas, con varias bolsas, algunas de la compra. Entró serio y me saludo yendo directamente hacía en la cocina. Yo le seguí.

-¿Te ayudo? -Sugerí cogiendo una de las bolsas para seguidamente mirar su contenido; Ensalada, tomates, varias botellas de licor y champu.

-¿Has dormido agusto? -Cuestiono igual de serio. Su expresión había cambiado radicalmente. A pesar de que su forma de actuar fuera algo distante, me había mostrado varias sonrias que sinceramente habían echo cambiar mi impresion sobre él. Pero con la visita de Itachi se habían esfumado del todo.

-Si -Me límite a contestar sin nombrar nada de lo sucedido.

Sabía que en algun momento tendría que hablar sobre el tema. Necesitaba preguntarle, reprimirle e incluso echarle en cara todo lo que tuve que presenciar. Pero prefería que fuera él quien lo hiciera.

-¿Que quieres para comer? -Empezo a sacar lo que traia en las bolsas y a ponerlo todo en su lugar. Yo le miraba sin ganas en silencio -¿Y bien?

-Nose, lo que sea -Abrí la nevera y cogí una botella pequeña de agua -No tengo mucha hambre -Bebí un sorbo y vi como la mirada oscura de Sasuke se había posado en mi.

-¿Esa no es mi camiseta? -

Me avergonze y contesté de inmediato;

-Si...la cogí de tu armario, espero que no te moleste...-Declaré cohibido -No quiero tener que ir a mi casa...no por ahora y toda mi ropa esta allí...

-Ya, ya. No me importa -Contestó indiferente.

Le miré y seguia con lo suyo. ¿En serio todo le daba igual? ¿Actuaría como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Que no se daba cuenta que lo sabía y les había escuchado? Madre mia..estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿No deberías llamarle al menos? -Inquirió refiriendose a Gaara. Lo cierto era que no tenia valor para hacerlo. Si volvia a sentir su voz quizas no aguantaría...Ya de por si me costaba estar lejos de él.

-Sabé que estaré bien. Ademas él tampoco lo a echo.

-Vaya dos orgullosos -Sentenció dando un golpe seco al refrigerador -Así no vas a conseguir nada.

Vacío. Una sensación de vació me inundó, obligandome a salir de allí al instante. Le dije adiós y él ni me contesto. Ya en la calle me perdi entre los edificios más altos adentrandome en el centro. Estaba enfadado con el mundo entero. ¿Sabes uno de esos días en que todo te sale mal? Pues para mi ese era el peor día de mi vida. Caminé sin rumbo hasta que cansado me dirigí a la casa de Kiba. No tardo en abrirme.

-¿Naruto? -Tenia unas ojeras bastante marcadas y se notaba que no hacía mucho que se acababa de despertar.

-¿Quien sino? Vaya mona llevas (N/A; Resaca) -Me abrí paso y seguidamente me sente en una butaca de la entrada agotado.

-Pues cualquiera diria que estas peor que yo -Kiba se sento en el sofa verde oliva que estaba al lado y me dió un toque en la pierna -Vamos ¿Que pasa? Puedes contarmelo, ya lo sabes.

-Lo que me pasó ayer... -De repente una carcajada salió de mi boca, haciendome reir como una completo loco. Kiba me estaba mirando con cara rara.

-Tio ¿Que te has tomado? -

-Sasuke es el hermano de Itachi -Explique como si fuera un pecado capital.

-¿Sasuke? -Alzo una ceja confuso.

-El chico que me lleve del bar. El de la pelea -Asistió y se echo boca arriba.

-¿Y que? ¿Tan raro es que tenga hermanos? Ahora que lo dices -Se levantó de un salto asustandome -Se parecen eh. Los dos son muy guapos. Me encataria tirarmelos.

Mi sangre bullió ante las impertinencias de Kiba.

-Son amantes -Grité fuera de si mientras Kiba se paraba de sopeton mirandome sin entender. Se quedo mudo -Los ví en el apartamento de Sasuke cuando estuve allí, despues de pelearme con Gaara.

-¿Que? ¿Te has peleado con Gaara? ¿Estuviste en el apartamento de ese camello? -Estúpido pensé. Si hubieras cogido mis llamadas...

-Si -Suspire recordandolo -Es un puto celoso. No me deja libertad. Piensa que me lie con algun chico y estoy harto...bah -Me cruze de brazos -No pienso volver.

-Naruto...-Se acercó hasta mi y en un intento algo tosco me abrazo estrechandome contra sí -No tenia ni idea, lo siento.

-Da igual...-Sentía mis ojos arder -Joder vaya mierda...

-Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a tu casa y hacer las paces con tu novio -Como si fuera tan fácil. Además no me daba la gana de ser yo quien tuviera que rebajarse por sus falsas acusaciones.

-No Kiba. Esta vez tendrá que ser él quien se esfuerze si quiere recuperarme -Sentencié dolido.

-Será todo lo orgulloso, celoso y paranoico que tu quieras ...pero te quiere.

-Y yo a él...-Las lagrimas salieron de mis orbes azules sin que pudiera contenerme más. Tenia tantas ganas de llorar.

-Oye, no llores -Me calmo quedandose a mi lado. Sin duda Kiba era el mejor amigo que podia tener y no me habia equivocado en confiar en él.

Cuando me calmé me trajo un vaso de cola y ambos bebimos. Yo termine de contarle todos los detalles.

-No deberías mezclarte con ese tal Sasuke. ¿Ya sabes todo lo que van diciendo de él? Se dedica a traficar con drogas.

-¿Y tu te crees todo lo que dicen? -Me molesté. Cierto era que no sabia nada de él y posiblemente estuviera metido en más de un lio, pero sabia que no era mal tipo. O eso queria pensar.

-Si casi cada día tienen que echarlo del local y más de uno le quiere matar. ¡Venga ya! Solo te estoy advirtiendo -Me reprocho -No soportaria que te pasara nada.

-Se cuidarme solito -Me levanté y le di la espalda -Gracias por todo Kiba, tengo que irme.

Tenia la cabeza echa un lio. Otra vez me entraron ganas de llorar pero me reprimi. No era el momento para volverme un niño lloron, tenia que hacer algo y enseguida supe el que. Iria a casa de Itachi. No estaba muy lejos y era algo a lo que tarde o temprado tendria que enfrentarme.

La imagen de Sasuke entre los brazos de Itachi apareció en mi mente..Maldición. No podia evitarlo. Aun ahora me costaba creer que ellos dos estuvieran manteniendo una relación. No solo por el echo de ser hermanos, que lo cierto era que aunque me habia sorprendido no me importaba demasiado, sino porque...Joder. Me paré en seco. Mi movil estaba vibrando.

_Tenemos que hablar._

_Gaara._

Tsk. Y encima estaba él. Despues ya tendria tiempo de discutir si llamarle o no. Opté por seguir decidido a enfrentarme a Itachi.

Cuando me vió su expresión seguia igual de fria que siempre. Nada conseguia alterar su siempre perfecto semblante.

-¿Te envia Sasuke? -Cuestiono de antemano como si supiera perfectamente el porque de mi visita.

-No -Negué tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro -Abrió del todo la puerta y por primera vez contemplé el lujoso piso en el que se alojaba. No tenia nada que envidiar al de Sasuke. Estaba totalmente equipado y podia permitirse incluso el tener muchos objetos que a mi parecer eran de gran valor.

Fui al grano, de nada servirian las falsas excusas o tontos entremedios.

-Os escuche. Yo estaba ahí -Tomo un vaso con varios cubitos de hielo y sirvio un poco de licor dentro -No, no quiero gracias.

-Lo sé -Dijo tomandome por sorpresa -Sasuke siempre necesita de algun perrito que le vaya detrás.

-¿Que insinuas? -Pronuncie con rabia e Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

-Si nos oiste ya debes saberlo. Él es mi novio -Lo decia satisfecho. Como si fuera todo un logro salir con Sasuke -Oh perdon. Era. Ahora el pobrecito esta más solo que la una y esta falto de cariño.

-¡Basta! -Chillé -No le entiendes.

Se sentó con tranquilidad. Yo seguía de pie, rabioso por sus palabras y dolido.

-Veo que has tomado cierto apego a mi hermano -No dije nada -No eres su tipo. Y si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras de merodear por su casa.

¿Como se atrevía a hablarme con tanta soberbia? Itachi no era lo que se puede decir una persona maravillosa de buen caracter pero nunca antes me habia hablado de ese modo. Me repugnada su aire de superioridad.

-¿Estas celoso? -Me atrevi a preguntar sabiendo que eso le molestaria.

-¿Celoso de un rubito como tu? -Se defendió sin perder ni una pizca de su quietud -Por favor...Puedo tener a Sasuke siempre que quiera. Solo tienes que verlo, esta loquito por mi. Eso no va a cambiar.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro. Le jodiste mucho...-Aparte la mirada fijandola a otro punto que no fueran sus ojos -Y ahora eres pasado -No sabia ni porque pero queria defenderle. A pesar de que hacia escasas horas que le conocia. Algo en mi interior me decia que ya habia sufrido suficiente.

-No sabes nada de él -Se levanto dejando el vaso encima de una mesita al fondo de la sala -¿Te a contado la de perversiones que me pedia que le hiciera en la cama? ¿El morbo que le daba saber que estaba follandose a su hermano mayor? -Me avergonzé -Vete.

No tuve el valor ni las fuerzas para encararle y decirle todo lo que pensaba. Me marche peor de lo que habia llegado, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Me dirigi al piso de Sasuke rogando para que no estuviera y asi poder descansar. Me equivocaba.

-Podrías avisar si no vas a venir a comer. Habia preparado comida para ti -Me sermoneo.

-Tenia intencion de venir pero me liado -

-Si...claro.

-He ido a ver a Itachi -Sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar me empotro contra la pared haciendome daño en la espalda...-Suel...tame..

-¿Que tienes tu que ver con ese desgraciado? -Lo dijo con voz quebrada y furiosa.

-Nada, nada....Es amigo mio -Me excuse algo sorprendido por su actitud.

Estaba sujetandome por la camiseta. Su aliento fresco chocaba contra mi cara poniendome la piel de gallina. Sus ojos casi siempre calmados estaban ahora descontrolados.

-¿Le conoces? ¿Desde cuando? -Su tono de voz ronco y duro me puso tenso.

-Hace tiempo. Soliamos salir con otros de nuestro grupo. Ayer estabamos en Akatsuki...Yo no sabia....-Aflojo el agarre.

-Ni una palabra -Me advirtió soltandome. Me quede unos segundos sin poder reaccionar.

No solo se parecia a su hermano fisicamente. Ambos eran igual de controladores e incluso amenzantes.

-Tranquilo. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar -Solte despectivo. Me miro molesto.

-Voy a salir -Dijo yendo hasta su habitación.

No queria saber ya nada, ni a donde iria, ni con quien. Salió llevando en el brazo una cazadora negra y se quedo parado delante de mi.

-No vuelvas a ir a verle. Es una orden -Olía a algun perfume caro. Se habia puesto el suficiente como para que quedara su fragancia por un largo rato despues de irse.

Podía irme ahora mismo, salir de ese estupido lugar que solo me habia traido malos ratos. Podia ir a casa, hablar con Gaara, hacer las paces y embriagarme en su piel. Podía pero no queria. En ese momento ese chico habia despertado en mi algo que no sabia definir pero que no dejaria. No sin antes llegar a descubrirlo.

Habia muchos pubs por la zona pero no seria tan dificil dar con él.

-¡Narutooo! -Oí mi nombre a lo lejos y al girarme repare en la figura de Sai a lo lejos. Iba acompañado por otro chico que no conocia. Se acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecia estar muy contento -¿Que tal? ¿Otra vez de fiesta? Haha Ultimamente sales mucho. Gaara debe estar cabreado.

-Ya no estoy con Gaara...-Conteste apensado. La sonrisa de Sai se esfumo.

-Joder...-El otro chico nos mirada sin entender -¡Ah perdona! Este es Suigetsu, es nuevo.

Me tendio la mano y la estreche dedicandole una sonrisa algo falsa.

-Encantado Suigetsu. Soy Naruto -Me devolvió el gesto y Sai aprovecho para entrelazar sus manos por su cintura -¿Habeis visto a Itachi? -Pregunte seguro de que si el andaba por alli seria más fácil dar con Sasuke.

-Hace un rato estaba por allí -Me señalo la calle que estaba a la derecha -Al lado de Insomnia.

Insomnia era un pub exclusivamente para gente homosexual. Solia estar siempre lleno a pesar de que el precio de la entrada era bastante elevado. No perdia nada por ir a echar un vistazo.

-Gracias -Corrí todo lo rapido que dieron mis pieras dejadoles atrás.

Cuando pude divisar el local eche a correr mucho más deprisa. Queria ver a Sasuke. Podia estar otra vez en algun lio y tambien estaban esos hombres que querian matarle. ¿Seria verdad que estaba metido en asuntos de droga? Eso explicaria muchas cosas aun asi...Ese no era momento para pensar. Me pare un momento exhauso, cogiendo aire. Algo tiro de mi con mucha fuerza logrando tumbarme contra el suelo. Mi cabeza choco contra el asfalto y me desmaye.


	4. Chapter 4

Me costo abrir los ojos, estaba completamente entumecido y algo mareado. Mi boca sabía a sangre y me dolía muchísimo todo el cuerpo. No lograba recordar nada de lo ocurrido, solo que alguien me había empujado bruscamente y ahora había despertado en un sitio desconocido. Me fije en las estanterías vaciás de la pared. ¿Donde cojones estaba? Parecía una especie de almacén abandonado. Dada igual. Lo que de verdad me preocupaba eran las razones por las cuales alguien querría secuestrarme? No estaba seguro pero si me habían encerrado allí tendría que ser por alguna poderosa razón. ¡Sasuke! Pensé ¿Estaría bien? Al final no pude encontrarme con él y lo peor era que seguramente ya no podría...

-Joder....-Me levanté e inspeccione cada rincón.

Olía a cerrado y no había ninguna ventana. Así me era imposible saber si ya había amanecido. ¿Que hora era? ¡Claro! ¡Mi móvil! Recordé enseguida regañandome interiormente por no haberlo pensado antes.

Palpe mis bolsillos. Estaba seguro que lo llevaba en el bolsillo derecho pero no estaba. Seguramente ya se habrían encargado de quitármelo. Un detalle como ese no les pasaría por alto.

Suspire y entonces mis tripas gruñeron. ¿Será que tenían planeado matarme de hambre? Dios. Odiaba tener esa clase de pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenia miedo.

El suelo estaba lleno de polvo y de algunos insectos muertos. La humedad se había apoderado de la madera, su aspecto era lúgubre. Algunas sillas rotas pero todavía en pie estaban al final, contra la pared. Cogí una y me senté. Empece a mirarme de arriba abajo por si se les había ocurrido hacerme algo. No tenia ninguna marca, tan solo algunos moratones. Eso no hizo que me sintiera más aliviado, tenia que pensar alguna forma de salir de ese maldito escondite.

Tenía sed, hambre y ganas de llorar. Me quede por lo menos una hora acurrucado en una esquina sin moverme. A lo mejor no había pasado tanto tiempo ya que los minutos se estaban haciendo interminables pero no podía más.

Al fin escuche unos gritos que venían de fuera. Me acerqué hasta la puerta para oír mejor pero no pude entender que decían. El sonido de unas llaves me obligo a retroceder. Enseguida un pensamiento cruzo mi mente; huir, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de llevarlo a cabo ya que un hombre con gabardina negra entro alzando una pistola. Estaba apuntándome con ella y para que mentir, me acojoné. Llevaba una mascara también negra que le tapaba toda la cara.

-Sera mejor que te estés quietecito si no quieres pasar al otro mundo antes de hora -Soltó mientras detrás de él entraban otros hombres con la misma apariencia.

-¿Que queréis? -Gruñí con rabia.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo mocoso -Vi como le hacia señas a otro y entonces salió. Volvió a entrar arrastrando a un chico en un estado lamentable.

-¡¡¡¡Sasuke!!!! -Chillé corriendo hasta él. El tipo de negro me lo lanzo como si fuera un muñeco haciendo que cayera sobre mi -Hijos de puta ¿Que le habéis echo? -Tenia el labio partido y estaba sangrando mucho por la boca.

Uno de ellos clavo una mirada de asco en mi y escupió en el suelo.

-Por la noche volveré -Parecía ser el jefe, ya que era el único que hablaba y los demás se limitaban a quedarse detrás – Si te apetece dale bien-Rió enseñando todos sus dientes -Ese maricón se lo merece -Mi sangre bullía de puro odio.

Tuve que contenerme para no ir y darle una buena paliza a ese desgraciado, aunque seguramente la paliza me la hubiera llevado yo, ya que ellos me ganaban en numero.

Salieron por la puerta cerrándola tras de si. Y yo volví a quedarme en aquel silencio espectral, ahora con Sasuke medio muerto al lado.

-Sasuke...-Lo tumbé en el suelo con sumo cuidado para no dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba -

De su camiseta o lo que alguna vez lo fue ya solo quedaban algunos arrapos. Por suerte su herida del pecho ya casi estaba del todo curada y aunque estaba lleno de moratones, no parecía tener ninguna lesión de gravedad. Su corazón latía con normalidad. Toque su frente y me percaté de que tenia fiebre.

Yo me sentía débil pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme firme. Sasuke me necesitaba. Me quite mi camiseta y lo arrope con ella. Era mejor que nada.

Me quede a su lado hasta que despertó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar? -Pregunté de inmediato queriendo asegurarme de que no le pasaba nada.

-Si...-Dijo en apenas un susurro -Me duele todo...

-Es lógico -Apoye mi mano en su frente con suavidad -Parece que ya bajo un poco...-Sonreí como pude.

-Lo siento....Todo esto es por mi culpa -Tosió -Y ahora tu...-No acabo la frase ya que otro ataque de tos seca se lo impidió.

-¿Quienes son? ¿Sabes porque nos han traído aquí? -Quiso incorporarse y yo le ayude sujetándole la espalda.

-Lo supongo...

-¿Y? ¿A que esperas para contármelo? -Pregunté esta vez enfadado. Estaba cansado de que me dejara a medias sin entender nada.

-Les conocí hace dos años. Itachi también los conoce. Fueron ellos los que más tarde nos presentaron a los contactos con los que ganaríamos mucho dinero.

-¿Drogas? -Asistió y un escalofrió me invadió. Kiba y los demás estaban en lo cierto.

-Porque...porque joder -Gruñí decepcionado -Tú no eres así Sasuke.

Mostró una media sonrisa.

-¿Acaso sabes tu algo de mi eh? ¿Crees que porque esa vez me salvaras la vida ya formas parte ella? Que iluso eres por dios.

No negaré que esas palabras me dolieron pero no lo demostré. Callé y deje de lado el tema.

Después de un buen rato sin hablarnos volvió a dirigirme la palabra;

-¿Piensas estar así todo el tiempo? -Me miraba con sus ojos negros como si no hubiera roto un plato.

-Es culpa tuya -Le recriminé -Si no fueras tan imbécil.

-Tienes razón, lo soy -Admitió tomándome por sorpresa.

Esta vez le mire fijamente, los mechones azabaches caían sobre su frente. Su rostro a pesar de estar más pálido de lo normal seguía igual de atractivo. Y si, no tenia reparos en admitirlo. Sasuke era guapísimo, incluso más que su hermano Itachi que también tenia lo suyo.

No dejaba de mirarme. Yo terminé apartando la mirada nervioso.

-¿Te incomoda estar aquí encerrado conmigo? -Empezaba a sentirme raro y eso no me gustaba.

-No -Contesté.

-¿Quieres jugar? -

-¿Jugar? -Lo medite unos segundos. Al fin y al cabo eso seria mejor que estar sin hacer nada y pensar. Necesitaba distraer mi mente como fuera. Accedí.

-Se trata de adivinar algo personal del otro. Si fallas tendrás que quitarte alguna prenda.

-¿Qué? Eres un puto guarro -Mis mejillas se encendieron sin querer.

-No te rajes, cobarde -Espetó con una mueca divertida.

Me levanté y me senté enfrente de él en el suelo. Me miraba sin casi pestañear, como si estuviera concentrándose mucho para adivinar que pensaba.

-Deja de mirarme así -

-¡Oh! ¡Venga ya Naruto! No aguantas nada -Se burló ofendiendome -Esta bien. Empiezo -Me cogió las manos y las entrelazo con las suyas. Estaban heladas -No amas a tu novio.

-Pero que...Claro que si, has fallado -Me adelanté provocando la risa en él -¿De que te ríes ahora? -Podía notar como mi cara estaba roja.

-Te toca -Dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

-Te gusta Itachi -Era lo primero que se me había ocurrido y además estaba seguro que era verdad.

-No -Negó secamente -Pierdes.

De algún modo me sentí aliviado al oírle negarlo, pero lo cierto era que con Sasuke no podía estar seguro de nada. Como no llevaba camiseta, lo primero que me quite fueron los zapatos. Los deje a un lado para que no estorbaran.

-¡Oye! Antes tu también has fallado. Deberías quitarte una prenda -

-¿Tienes miedo a que te vea desnudo? -Me pico descaradamente. Que cabrón podía llegar a ser cuando quería.

-Para nada. Somos hombres y ademas yo...yo no tengo nada que esconder -Esto último lo dije con la voz algo ronca y no muy seguro. A veces era patético.

-Jajaja -Se lo estaba pasado bien avergonzándome de ese modo. Me recordé a mi mismo no volver a caer en los juegos de ese pervertido.

-Te parezco guapo -Al decirlo paso la lengua por sus labios resecos ensalivandolos.

Lo cierto era que no sabia que decir. Si, me lo parecía, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo y admitirlo delante de Sasuke

-Bueno...-Mustié -No se...

-Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Cada vez y al tenerle tan cerca, me ponía más nervioso. Pensé rápidamente en algo que decir para no fallar otra vez.

-Le pedías a tu hermano que te hiciera cosas obscenas en la cama...-Desvié la mirada. Me veia incapaz de seguir con la cabeza en alto después de haberle dicho algo así.

-¿Eso te dijo? -Es tan propio de él -Agregó -Que gilipollas.

-¿No lo hiciste? -Dije sorprendido.

-Claro que no. Ya le hubiera gustado. Era él quien siempre quería que le complaciera como si fuera un prostituto. Es un puto pirado -Me sentí mal al haber confiado plenamente en las palabras de Itachi, sin más. Me lo había tragado del todo sin siquiera dudarlo.

Me desabroche mi cinturón ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, para después bajarme los pantalones. Llevaba unos boxers negros, bastante ceñidos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

-Que sexy -Murmuró con sorna.

-Basta ya. Acabemos con esto -Ahora si que iba a acertar. No iba a permitir que me ganara y yo acabara humillado en sus narices.

-Deseas follarme -Tragué duro -Ni siquiera de alguien como Sasuke me esperaba algo así. Mi semblante delato lo mucho que me había chocado esa afirmación.

-Bingo -Pronunció y me eche a un lado evitando que me tocará.

-Eh idiota -Chillé como lo haría alguien que estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Me puse de pie rápidamente tropezando en el intento.

Estaba comportándome como un idiota. Me fijé en que Sasuke a pesar de mis esquivas reacciones no se inmutaba.

-Vale vale. Solo es un juego, no es para que te pongas así -Exclamó tranquilamente -Has vuelto a perder -No hacía falta que me lo recordara. Fruncí el ceño y negué -No creía que fueras tan tímido.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? -Me defendí.

-Nada, pero la próxima vez avisa antes. Ya me había calentado -Definitivamente el no conocía la palabra vergüenza -¿Si tanto lo deseas porque no lo haces? -Se levantó dirigiéndose hacía mi y yo retrocedía a cada paso que daba. Al final choque contra la pared -¿No te atreves? ¿O acaso sigues pensando en ese noviete tuyo? -

Quede impresionado al ver a Sasuke de esa manera, provocandome cuando nunca antes lo había echo.

-Aparta...-Alargué mis manos empujándole un poco para que no se acercara más.

Me agarró de la muñeca y la alzo por encima de mi cabeza.

-Cualquiera en tu lugar accedería sin pensárselo, pero tu no -Mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada sonido que salia por su boca -Me gustas -Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar -Frotó mi miembro por encima de la tela.

Su aliento entrecortado me dejaba sin respiración. Sus expertas manos me propinaban una calidez y un placer que no creí que existiera. Oh si, que bien lo hacía. Sabia que estaba mal pero quería que siguiera.

Colo su mano por debajo de mi boxer y palpo mi miembro que empezaba a despertarse a pasos agigantados.

-Ahh -Ahogue un gruñido seco.

Él aprovecho para meterme la lengua hasta el fondo, juntando nuestros labios en un contacto intenso. No dude en corresponderle al beso con la misma pasión.

La situación no podía ser más absurda; encerrados, magullados, hambrientos y sedientos, ahora nos comíamos la boca como animales. Cuando la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos una punzada de remordimientos apareció.

Me había convertido en uno de aquellos que yo siempre criticaba; los que con alguna copa de más no se lo pensaban dos veces a la hora de ponerle los cuernos a su pareja. Pero peor, yo estaba sobrio y consciente de todo. Aunque … No sabía si aun podía considerar que Gaara lo fuera y después de esto, mucho menos.

Sasuke se había bajado los pantalones. Hizo lo mismo con mi ropa interior y la suya. Estábamos empalmados uno delante del otro. Se pegó a mi pecho, restregándose descaradamente. Nuestras erecciones lidiaban hasta un punto tortuoso. Me dolía de lo dura que la tenía.

Lamió mi mejilla y yo aspiré su olor, aquel que tanto me fascinaba. Apretó mi culo y bajo sus dedos por entre mis nalgas. Tensé el trasero al imaginar lo que iba a hacer. Me acariciaba con delicadeza mientras no paraba de fregarse contra mi.

-No...-Gemí -Sasuke...

No paró pero tampoco llegó a meterme ningún dedo. Sentía que no tardaría mucho en llegar al clímax. Mis piernas flaquearon y me corrí en un estallido, manchando la piel de Sasuke con mi leche. Él no tardo en imitarme. Sin duda aquello había echo mella en mi, de muchas formas.

Rozo los rubios cabellos que caían por mi cara. Los aparto y me dio un pico.

-Por si esta es nuestra ultima noche... Me apetecía hacerte esto más que nada -

-Me a gustado...-Afirme como si tuviera la obligación de decírselo.

Sonrió y me alegre de haberlo echo.

-Quizás si logramos salir de esta nos llevemos bien de verdad, Naruto -Capte la doble intención en sus palabras.

-Deja de hablar así. Vamos a salir y tu conmigo -Añadí con fuerza -O los dos o ninguno.

-Que cabezota -Nos vestimos y estuvimos un buen rato cerca, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Cuando empezara a oscurecer llegarían otra vez esos tipos y no sabía que hacer...Lo único que tenia claro era que no iba a permitir que dañaran más a Sasuke.


End file.
